poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Battle Hand-Off!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Battle Hand-Off! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Jessie: Sucess! - - - - - (Meanwhile) - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Battle Hand-Off! Narrator: - - - - Piccolo: - - - - - - Nanu: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: I'll battle with you too Ash. Jaden Yuki: So do I! Chazz Princeton: I'll help you Ash to teach Team Rocket and their goons a lesson. Dan Kuso: Me too! Ryo Sanada: Me three! Ash Ketchum: Then let's do this thing! - - - - - Meilin Rae: Let's go, Blaziken! (Blaziken pops out of the Pokeball) Dan Kuso: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! (Drago roar) Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Bewear All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Krookodile! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Emerl: Pikachu got a new move. Ully Yamano: What kind of new move did Pikachu got? Rotom Pokedex: Let me see - - - Chazz Princeton: Oh and scene Pikachu learn to use Electro Web your Mimikyu lost his speed powers. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Blaziken time for your new moves use Flare Blitz. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Helios: I'm broken! I am defeated for good you and Drago are both number 1 powerful Pokemon trainer and Bakugan. Drago: Thanks! Ash Ketchum: Yeah thank you Helios. (As Helios started to fall,but Drago save him.) Drago: You'll be fine. Helios: Drago thank you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Spectra Phantom: - - - (Spectra Phantom takes off his mask.) Spectra Phantom: Seems to be brighter. Mira Clay: (tears of joyful) Oh Keith! Ash Ketchum: Welcome to our team Keith, Gus, Helios, and you too Vulcan. Narrator: Now Spectra Phantom known as Mira's older brother Keith along with Gus,their partner Helios and Vulcan are now joining our heroes and their Alola journey. Meilin's Blaziken had learn to use Flare Blitz. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts